This invention relates to an apparatus and method for assembling telescopically interfitting workpieces. It relates in particular to an apparatus and method for assembling signal cable terminations that do not require adhesive.
The need for apparatus capable of producing nondestructive forces for the assembly of terminations is acute in the field of fiber optic communication cables. In particular, the desired apparatus is to be capable of assembling terminations for connecting segments of light-conductive cable with minimal detriment to the fiber and to its light transmission. Further, the apparatus is to satisfy the exceedingly demanding requirements of fiber alignment and spacing within the termination.
The cables used for fiber optic communications typically include at least one light transmitting, glass optical fiber having a core clad in an optically insulating material. The cladding protects the glass core, and prevents dispersion of light out from the optical core. The optical fiber usually has a protective external buffer, typically of a plastic material, which may or may not be removed to terminate the cable. The minute, micron-size diameter of the optical fibers renders them especially sensitive to the forces applied during the assembly of cable terminations.
Numerous systems have been developed to deform or compress fiber termination assemblies to selected dimensions. Prior systems, however, may subject the termination and optical fiber to excessive compression or deformation causing breakage or damage to the fiber and termination and, thus, reduced light transmission. Insufficient force, on the other hand, may result in incomplete assembly of the termination leading to undesirable movement of the optical fiber therewithin. These problems are typically cured by manufacturing both the termination and assembly tool to close tolerances. Close tolerance manufacture, however, undesirably raises the costs of both the termination and the tool.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for assembling a fiber optic cable termination by application of a selected force.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for assembling a fiber optic cable termination with minimal risk of subjecting the termination or cable to damaging or destructive forces.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for assembling a fiber optic cable termination that is economical to manufacture, easy to use, and that provides a reliable, constant force characteristic.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.